


Genocide.

by 2BusyReading



Category: Mature - Fandom, On My Block (TV)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Underage Sex, Cussing, Dark, F/M, Guns, Romance, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BusyReading/pseuds/2BusyReading
Summary: Weary of everything that has been happening over the last three years Elaina Arevalos heads to Freeridge, California in hopes for a fresh start. When not even a day can go by before she ends up saving Cesar from some Prophet$ can she even ask herself, if her life will ever be peaceful? As she's starting to rebuild her shattered makeshift family after the loss of her ex-girlfriend but the addition of Cesar. She knew long ago that she was no longer interested in finding love despite her sister's thoughts. So what happens when Spooky is finally released from prison 2 years later? Will she be able to push him away as she's done, everyone else?
Relationships: Cesar Diaz & Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Sad Eyes (On My Block)/Original Female Character(s), Spooky - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Three hours into the drive made me reconsider driving with mi hija/my daughter/ in the car cause, I know damn well my sisters hyped her up on candy and ,soda from the way she was practically vibrating in her purple and black car seat all the way from Crenshaw all the way to Compton. Fortunately, she crashed from her sugar high about 40 minutes back and I was able to carry her big head into the house right after whopping my sisters ass's. 

Tapping my hand on the steering wheel to an unknown melody. I pull through the trash ridden tagged up streets. Passing by multiple bodegas, mom and pop shops, and dollar trees before turning left to a long street that opened up to about 30 or so smaller two way streets that were lined with houses. Not really paying attention to any of the people that were out and about. Knowing damn well they probably ain't doing anything good in the jungle past 10pm. I made a couple more turns, passing by all the trash that lined every street until I got to 17th street. Noticing there was no one on this street at this time of night. So I could just drive straight into my driveway at the very end of the street. Our new house was the last house you saw before you had to turn right into 16th street. 

There were little trees and bushes blocking all edges of the house to create a living fence….and giving it a good bit of privacy considering how you could barely see the house from the sidewalk. Parking the car in the driveway I turn my eyes to the house.

Its walls an off white concrete with beige tiles on the roof. There was a big yard big enough to store some of the cars Juju and I like to work on, a small garage, and a large grey doggie house for my baby Cerberus. Hopefully I won't have to worry bout him escaping the overgrown fence but he's a big ass sneaky dog.

As my eyes roam the house I let out the sigh that seems to have been on the tip of my tongue since I left my old home in Crenshaw. My mind still lingering on the conversation Ari and I had before we left. I hope to make this move the best decision of our lives. Hopefully leaving behind a lot of that bullshit back in Crenshaw but hey i'm still dealing with shit from Compton. I thought with a bitter smile. Before cutting my brief thoughts and letting my attention drift back onto the house.

I notice there are no lights on and that I will have to get blackout curtains, It won't be nice when I have to drink myself to sleep only to be woken up by the sun wanting to show how much holier it is than I. The houses off white cemented walls shone in the fading sunlight, giving the brown shingles a small red hue. The light reflecting off the windows gives it a warm and cozy look and thankfully with the sun going down so is the unforgivable heat.

Stepping out of the car was a little more challenging than I thought it was going to be considering how my skin wanted to mend and become one with the car seat. So, I had to spend a couple moments surgically removing myself before I was able to start walking up to the reinforced door.

'That was probably one of Vin's ideas.' I think to myself I honestly don't even know where he is right now. The last words he said to all of us were 'I'll find you when it's safe again.' Before disappearing off the face of the earth for 2 years after his nieces birth. I already knew the words were just lies before they even left his mouth. They were the same words the rest of them said before they too left without any form of contact. 

Though at least he still makes the effort to call sometimes. While also sending us money every week and presents and gifts every so often. He puts in more effort than any of our older siblings do. Though he might only do that outta guilt for making me raise his niece. I nonchalantly thought before glancing around the front of the house.

The second thing I noticed was the cameras discreetly pointing at every angle surrounding my house. Something that didn't surprise me Vin always made sure not to skip out on any security after someone broke into our first house in Compton. I opened the door and propped it open with one of the large brown and turquoise glass flower pots that the last owners must've left behind. 

Sweeping my eyes inside I made sure the house or at least the living room was empty before I went back to the car and pulled mi mija out. Putting her head right onto my shoulder without waking her I began to grab whatever else we needed to spend one night in an empty house.

Quickly grabbing my silver .9mm from the glove department, I place it in the waistband of my black yoga shorts and start walking back into the house; Once fully inside, I put Nena and the bags down in the living room on the deep brown wooden floors before running my hands through her soft curly black hair. Glancing at her mixed cream skin with her crazy ass hair I secretly admire her beauty.

'She deserves this fresh start more than any of us. ' I quietly think to myself continuing to take in her peaceful sleeping face that looked so much like mi hermano. She has such an innocent face with her large brown eyes with hazel flecks that she got from her mother. That sat above her small cute button nose. She has such a devilish smile once you get past her angelic eyes. 

Rubbing her long curly chestnut brown hair a couple more times before, I walk out and grab a few more bags before placing those bags around her as well. On the last load of bags I turn around and lock the door as I walk through before going straight towards the rest of the bags and putting them down. Grabbing Nenas favorite baby blue stitch bag I pull out her pajamas.

Picking her up to wake her only causes her to start groaning and whining as she lazily opens her eyes and gives me a sweet soft kiss.

"We have to change your clothes before you go back to sleep Nena," I say quietly to the 3-year-old.

"Tía '' /Aunty/ she said with her quiet rarely used voice as it came out soft and toddlerish. Her tired eyes trying to close despite my best efforts. God this girl could try to sleep through anything!

"You can't call me that anymore mi hija," I said to her softly with my soothing voice while looking into her deep amber eyes. 

"Si, mami." She said, starting to get a little excited but still in her sleepy haze.

"I love you, mama," Nena said, burying her head into my shoulder. Secretly trying to go back to sleep from what I could tell from the way she started to slump into my arms.

"I love you too Nena. We have to get you changed before you go back to sleep plum."I said chuckling to the half-asleep toddler before looking away and turning to my phone when I hear a gunshot notification. Grabbing my phone from my back pocket.

Clicking my phone on I see a blaring picture of Nena and *Bang!!* another new text message. This one from the moving company. [ We will arrive Tomorrow at 7 am] Alright. Not that bad and there's really nothing I could do about that right now.

Scrolling to my other messages I see one from Juju.

[ We are 30 minutes out. Abuelas is in a mood driving us all loco. I told you I should've rode with you] Chuckling when I finished. That girl has always had trouble with grandma I think with a bitter smile.

Before shaking my head a few times I sent back a quick motivational message before clicking my phone off and shoving it into my pocket. Placing a fully clothed Nena onto the floor before turning around to really inspect my surroundings. The house was okay, it needed paint and you know....stuff.

Dragging my eyes to mi hija. Her long hair sprawled out in every which way with her mouth wide open. Reminding me of how her mother used to damn near chase me off the bed in the middle of the night with her tossing and turning. Only to laugh at me as soon as she accomplished her mission of annoying the hell outta me. 

No matter how much Nena physically looked like mi hermano. She took after her mothers personality through and through. Just the thought of them together kept bringing up a deep buried rage that wouldn't let my heart go for anything. Especially after I caught mi novia en la cama con mi hermano. / My girl in the bed with my brother./ 

Letting out a small shout of frustration I softly punch the wall to get those fucking thoughts outta my head. Not wanting to remember any of the bullshit that those bitches put me through. But hey how could I forget when I'm raising their fucking child I thought with a hostile look. Shaking my head for what seemed like the millionth time tonight I pay close attention to the sounds going on outside trying to distract my mind and figure out what was going on out there. Really hoping that it's my sisters so I could go lay my ass down before hearing gunshots and some tires screeching. 

*Flashback 2 years ago*

Sitting here with my hands bruised, slashed, and bleeding all over the place from the street fights I've had in the past week. The dark purple and yellow bruises seemed to start to puzzle as they fit, one on top of the other. 

Kissing my teeth and looking far out of space while throwing my head back, and letting out a small scream while standing up some of the tension leaving with a huff of frustrated breath. I could tell my shoulder was probably dislocated again from the sharp yet numb pain that shocked through my body every time I attempted to move it. Today was not a good day, but it seems like bad days are the only days I'm allowed to have anymore honestly.

Turning my head around to fully take in my shitty surroundings of an abandoned apartment building with dried blood on the walls, broken glass bottles everywhere, and dirty couches and mattresses. The whole place stunk of mold, anemone, and shit. A scoff escapes me.

'Where am I?' I groggily think to myself my mind refusing to come back to reality. I already know why I was not home..... trying to get too fucked up to remember anything.

This is not where I am supposed to be doing that though. I pry through the existing migraine to get to the depressing things I'm forced to call my thoughts. While pulling out my phone to check to see if I have received any messages, nope but it is 02:30.

'I should probably go home.' Although, as soon as that thought went through my head it was already gone. My mind is too filled with the existing numbness and static to absorb any more thoughts of home.

Not now.... 'There's no one there to return to anymore.'

Walking through the trashed old and moldy apartment building somewhere in NY blood territory if the tagged up place was anything to go by. Stepping outside I let my dull empty gaze roam the surrounding empty ragged up buildings, walking down the broken sidewalk I pass druggies who were hopefully just passed out, laying in abandoned yards.

The tall grass damn near covering the white lady I left laying there. Not spraying them a second glance I make my way to my 2014 purple and black Dodge Charger that was parked up the street.

Quickly inspecting my car to make sure nothing was broken and no one was inside. I crack open the door ignoring the slight squeak that sounded from the springs.

Stepping in the car with a groan I start the car and look at my phone again to connect the Bluetooth and start playing Leroyce -Forever before taking off toward a destination not really caring where as long as it's not here.

Opening my glove department I pull out a blunt and light it before coming to a stop. 'Got to get off the road soon don't want to get pulled over again.' I sigh, even though I look older than it I am still only 10. One that really is tired of this world's bullshit 'I really don't want to call Vin to tell the officer to let me go if I get caught.' I add another sigh to my day as I pull into a parking space and turn off the car.

Not paying attention to the red car that was creeping down the street until it caught my peripheral vision.

Cutting my eyes towards the vehicle I continue to smoke my blunt while listening to the music letting it vibe though me. Looking closely I watch as they roll down the window as they pull out a beretta and light a house right across the street.

It wasn't long before the screaming and yelling started to happen nor did it take very long for it all to end. The house's wooden exterior does not stand a chance against the rip bullets they shoved in the berettas clip.

"Eastside Trey Way!!!!" I hear as the red car peels off the street. Shaking my head I just start my car again and pull off. That shit ain't got shit to do with me. Not now at least. I have more pressing matters I would think.

'I haven't eaten in 3 days' I think with, yeah you guessed it another sigh not particularly having an appetite or craving anything to eat. Especially after what I just witnessed not even 5 minutes ago. I could already hear the sirens making their way to the house.

Putting out the roach that was left while also making sure my silver Glock is by my side, I pull into another parking lot with a strip of different hair shops and immigrant stores that had a corner store at the end of it. Before cutting my car off and getting out.

Walking up to the store, I open the door and notice there were three young chicos in the candy aisle and an Arabian at the register. Going straight to the bakery aisle I grab two banana nut muffins before going to grab a mango Arizona and some chips.

"Can I get a black and mild wood tip?" I asked as soon as I walked up to the Arabian girl at the register. Her big brown eyes first went to my holstered gun before gazing deep into my hazel green eyes. Looking like she was having a debate with herself on whether or not to ask for an armored mixed girl's Id. Flipping her fake blonde hair it seems like she made the decision that she doesn't care about my life.

"That will be 9.34." 

Placing a 10 on the counter I walk away leaving the change. Going straight back to my car rolling another one and staring off into space letting my mind wander into the depths that would only bring and leave more scars.

Luckily my thoughts were sliced when I heard my all too familiar ringtone. Not bothering to look at the name I automatically reject the call before tossing it into the passenger seats. Only for 50 cent many men to start blasting from it's speakers once more. 

"Qué?" I demanded as soon as I picked up the phone maybe a bit too harsh but not caring at this moment.

"Elaina."

"Hm?" 

"Te necesito." His deep voice says hesitantly over the phone.' Really....now you need me? You didn't seem to need me when you hid the fact that our brother got mi novia pregnant' I thought bitterly. Before pushing the thought the furthest of my mind. I don't need to be thinking about her anymore. Plus it might be about Nena.

"Por qué?"

"We can't speak about it on the phone. I need you to come to me." His gravely deep voice demanded on the phone. Not really giving me a choice in the matter in my head.

But now, what could be so important that you can't tell me over the phone. Well, the only way I was going to find out was by going to him.

"I'm in New York right now, get my location and set it to the nearest airport. Make sure you keep the cops from my route. I don't want any problems. Order me a private jet and set it to wherever you are."

" Thank you, Elaina."

Humming, then ending the conversation. I received the route not even a minute later. Taking care of my family is a full-time job that I didn't even sign up for....but without them I would have given up a long time ago. I sighed again before pulling out of the parking lot, finally lighting the blunt. 

'This finna be some bullshit. Well, at least I get to go back to México. '

*Present*

Hearing a truck pull up outside the house. Walking to the door I peek out the bulletproof window to see Abuela's/ Grandma/ black truck outside. The short Mexican lady is cursing my hermanitas the hell out I notice with a small smile. Knowing them they probably deserve it. Shaking my head I start making my way to the door unlocking the door and stepping onto the second brick step.

"That's your excuse for getting all that shit on my seats!?!" oooh car problems...... Walking right back inside before grabbing Nena who found her toy bag and was currently sleeping on a stuffed animal. 

But she was already dressed in her pajamas so imma just count it as a win-win situation. I already did what I needed to do, which was open the door to the heffas on dey own.

"Sissy save us!!!!" I hear both my other twin sisters yell. No. I think to myself before shaking my head. You fucked up her truck. You did this to a crazy demented grandma. Ain't got shit to do with me. Briskly walking away I look down at my baby girl.

"Let's go find somewhere to sleep, Nena." Walking off not bothering to listen to the distressing calls of "Sissy!" from all three of my sisters now.

I end up picking the empty master bedroom mentally cursing my brother for not having furniture arrive before his family did.

Laying down on the carpet floor while putting white headphones in my ears; using a giant panda stuffed animal as a pillow, I pull an already asleep Nena over me and put her head on my chest before closing my eyes.

I stayed like that for hours my insomnia not letting me sleep and my mind never truly letting me rest. I patiently sit, wait, and listen to my sisters and grandma put away the little things they had before going to sleep.

Well, at least grandma and my two younger sisters did.

Looking up to my door as I hear the door click open. My younger sister Juju is there with a burning blunt and bottle of Hennessy...... our sleep medicine.

She's wearing a faded purple spaghetti strap crop top and black pajamas shorts. Most of her tattoos are being shown off due to the lack of clothes. Pushing a deeply asleep toddler off of me and onto the panda. I watched as she wrapped her arms around the toy before turning and grabbing my phone.

After making sure my bebé was still fully asleep, something I don't know why I even questioned, I stood up.

Following my younger sister outside to the back yard, we hop on the concrete railing facing opposite of each other with the bottle between us and pop it open. Taking out my phone I start to play Say yes by Floetry. Before I really start to look around the back yard.

Cerberus was going to have the time of his life fucking shit up back here. He will be arriving tomorrow along with the furniture, he doesn't do well with long road trips at all so we decided to just drug him and put him on a plane along with the rest of the stuff.

"I thought Vin said he would be here?" Her raspy tired voice asked after taking a few drinks from the bottle, drawing me out of my thoughts. Making me turn towards her big puppy dog hazel eyes that had dark circles from lack of sleep and brown curly hair made her look like a sun goddess. Her light caramel skin is basically glowing in the moonlight.

Out of all of my siblings, I connect with Juju the most. Maybe because I went through a lot of bull shit with her? Maybe because she was one of the ones who shared the womb with me? Either way, I'm happy about it considering how much the world seems to hate my guts. It's good to have sisters that actually care if I die or not.

"You know why he can't come here," I said simply before hitting the blunt. Knowingly about to start an unwanted argument about someone I really don't want to talk about right now. 

"Wouldn't you say to protect his sisters he would actually be here with us? Not trying to get himself killed?!"She asked irritated and worried. A tell-tale sign that the medicine was starting to work. 

"Hm." I simply hummed before handing her the bottle and watching as she chugs down more of the liquor with no regrets. Handing it to me after she is done, I do the same thing until I feel somewhat alright. Secretly enjoying the burn that rises up to my chest maybe a little too much.

"What school are we going to go to? Will you do any clubs?" Now, why would I be thinking about doing clubs? This ain't my home and I'm no longer interested in shit like that.

"We will be going to sign up for school soon I guess and no I'm not doing football."

" You might be able to start a new life, have friends, find love." She continued. Her mind filled with nothing but romance, roses, bullets, drugs....and some lean. She already knew that we shouldn't really get attached to anyone out here. It was far too dangerous to get anyone evolved in our lives but right now on this railing, she can dream.

"Are you listing out Liyah's to-do list or mine fool?" I said slightly chuckling and fully feeling the effects of the alcohol. Not wanting to be the one to state the facts. Not wanting to be the one to ruin the atmosphere this time. Just wanting to drink and have a good fucking night. 

"All of ours fool!" She says laughing. Her wide bright smile showing off her small dimples. The smile slowly went away as she put her head on my shoulder before shaking it, her shoulder length curly hair falling in pools around both of our shoulders.

"After everything that's been going on we deserve it.........How did we get here hermana?" Sighing I don't answer, knowing that question was more towards the Angels than to me.

"This isn't fair, for him to send us to one place while he's halfway around the world." She continues with a slight whimper in her voice. Taking another sip out of the bottle before passing it and lighting a black and mild.

"He's trying his best." Those softly spoken words could've been yelled at the poor girl with how quickly she quieted down.

Looking over at her downcast head.

"Yeah he is trying his best....but, his best could be with us there to help." She said sobbing. Causing me to unconsciously tense up never really being able to deal with anyone crying. Luckily the medicine is working.

"You know why we can't do that Juju. Come on." I said picking her up from the railing and stumbling back into the room after I placed her next to Nena before turning around and locking the door. The poor girl was already asleep when I turned back around.

What could I expect though after everything that's been going on? Quickly checking my phone for the time to see 02:45. I finally lay down next to them and let the alcohol in my system drag me into Morpheus's arms.


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I am a beginner writer so tell me your thoughts.

Waking up to a raging hangover was not one of the things on the list of shit to do today. It's a real struggle to even open my eyes and when I do crack open the crusty sons of bitches. Dizziness, lines, and stars are the only things in my sights for a while. That's why it takes me a bit til I notice that I was the only one in the room.

Letting out a long groan before sitting up and stretching, that only meant that Juju didn't sleep much at all. Turning to grab my phone I see purple glowing numbers reading 05:49. I let out another long groan. Nigga I didn't even sleep that much I was only asleep for 2 hours and, let me tell you my body can feel that shit.

Hearing my name being called from down the hall is the only thing that breaks me out of my thoughts. I hear her coming, galloping like a goddamn stampede....' I wonder if this was how Simba felt when he was stuck in front of the antelope. Shit, maybe I gotta 'enough time not to turn into Mufasa. If I hurry and jump out the window I might be able to make it to my car.......'

The thoughts caused me to shake my head and pause for a brief second....did I really just think about jumping out the window because I didn't feel like dealing with my - the closed-door slammed open to reveal my dreaded sister.

"Sissy there is no food!!" What time is it? My sub-conscience groaned out from the back of my head.

Not even 6 o clock and this mother fucker's worried bout food. Is she crying?

"What are you crying for?" I groaned out. The hangover I developed from drinking too much last night really whooping my ass and my youngest triplet is not making my life any easier. I should've taken aspirin before I actually started drinking then I wouldn't even have a headache.

Glancing over to my right I see that Nena is still peacefully sleeping. That girl didn't even let the 5.6 earthquakes or the category 4 hurricane wake her up that we were in about a year ago.

"There's no food!!!" Aaliyah proceeded to scream with her spectacular performance. Her auburn dreadlocks swung against her caramel skin, and her hazel eyes wide with worry as she waved her arms around in the save me Jesus motion. 

Otherwise known as the help me lord and my personal favorite Jesus take the wheel motion.

Where she be getting all the energy from in the morning? Definitely not from me nor anyone else in the family. Closely inspecting her face I see nothing but exhaustion....and hunger.

Leveling her with a glare I wait until she is finished doing her little food macarena. Which doesn't really take long at all.

"What the hell you want me to do about it?" Damn near letting the words leave my lips in growls. This puta knows damn well that I'm not a morning person. She turned her pleading watery eyes to me. That really is the only answer I needed and really wanting to get away from her gordita ass.

I let out a long groan and quickly get up knowing I won't be able to sleep if plum wakes up hungry and already having one of mi bebés with tears in her eyes at my door, crying for food as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. I turn towards my night bag to collect my things and get ready. I go into the updated bathroom not sparing the time to appreciate being far too ticked off to look anywhere but the sink and mirror. 

Brushing my teeth before throwing on a black strapless crop top, and some light blue pants along with some black soldier boots. I head out of my bathroom mi hermana nowhere to be seen hopefully going to catch a few more hours of sleep along with Juju.

Prior to leaving I glance over in the master room to see plum sleeping with her ass up in the air. Causing me to let out a light chuckle. She's one of the only things that gets me laughing nowadays and she'll probably be just as hungry as Liyah when she wakes up. Shaking my head I quietly cover her with a blanket that I got out of the night bag before closing the bedroom door and heading for the front door.

Making sure my .9mm is loaded; grabbing my wallet I close and lock the door before running to my all black impala before turning it on and connecting my phone to Bluetooth. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible I set the course to a Walmart in freeridge, a little further away from the house but I had a lot of shit to get seeing as it was a 20-minute drive I took off. Cruising to Like me by Joey Badass.....Maybe arriving a little sooner than expected because of my magical driving skills.

I walked in and the store was basically empty at this god forbidden time. Not even the workers look like they want to be here at 6 something in the morning. Huffing I begin to walk through the aisles and grab everyone's favorite food so I don't have to hear their loudmouth. Making sure to grab some chocolate cookies for Nena while also grabbing some bacon bites for Cerberus.

While getting things for this week's dinner I start strolling to the milk section. Nena has been begging me to make a chocolate mouse for a while and it could be a good quick new home dessert. Grabbing 2 glass cartons full of 2% white and chocolate milk I was putting them into the cart when I suddenly heard some shuffling in the next aisle over going towards the bathroom behind her section.

Glancing over, I see a boy about the same age as me in a very bad shape trying to go into the men's bathroom. He was leaking blood from the various cuts on his body and just slowly shuffling along until he finally made it through the bathroom doors.

....

Deciding to mind my own damn business I carry my ass on to the other aisles I needed to go down. Really too tired and not trying to be superman and get into anything over my head with my still existing hangover. All those hopes and dreams were shattered when I suddenly heard.

" Where that Lil nigga go?!" Glancing down the candy aisle like some irked off Oompa Loompa, I see three niggas all of them wearing turd green and piss yellow shirts. All of them looking to be 20 or over so why the hell they searching for a little boy? The one who spoke appears to be the one in the middle. He had a faded haircut and a lot of badly placed tattoos on his face one of them being numb which he had tattooed in giant letters under his right eye.

"They're going to kill us if we lost him! This the first time them bitch ass Santos let him outta they sight since Spooky got locked up!!" The second guy who spoke up was a lighter shade than the other two. He had very short dreads on the top of his head the rest of his hair was shaved off he didn't have any tattoos on his face unlike his friends. Though everything on him was practically begging to be covered up with ink. He was big and ugly all around from his eyes, to his nose, to his yellow ass teeth, all the way to his personality. The true definition of having a face only a mother could love.

Santos? Spooky??...Well damn, Lil vato doesn't even have any backup...Lemme go mind my own business before I get caught up in something I don't need to be in. Imma leave that shit for the birds. I quietly think to myself planning on going to the yogurt section.

"Go check the bathrooms!" Yep just going to walk my black ass right passed and go pay for my stuff. I think to myself. 

Going straight into the bathroom pursuing the three men that had just entered I quickly scan my surroundings before silently creeping into the bathroom. Once behind them, I peek to see the largest one who has long nappy dreaded hair holding the poor kid up by his torn shirt. The sheer amount of panic in his dark brown eyes triggered nothing but fury to bloom in my chest which caused me to move.

First knocking the two people in front of me out by pinching the pressure points on their necks. I watch as the boy's eyes slowly widened probably just realizing I'm not with them other niggas. I go up to the biggest guy grabbing the arm that wasn't holding the boy up and bend it behind his back until I feel the pressure dislocating it. Shoving my Glock into his mouth to muffle his scream, not letting him turn to look at me.

"Let him go." My deadly calm voice rang out in the quiet bathroom. Guaranteeing pain if he didn't do what I wanted in the next 5 seconds. Dropping the kid as if he was made of fire. I took a few steps back as yellow liquid started to appear beneath the guy I had on his knees........ this nigga just pissed himself... this triflin ass mother fucker.

Pistol whipping him in the face to knock him out, I swiftly grab the boy and begin covering him up in his jacket. Before grabbing his arm gently and slowly starting to lead him out the bathroom to my cart, then to the register to pay before walking out.

While putting my groceries into the car I turn my head to discreetly look at the scared boy and notice he's got some bushy ass eyebrows. Also noting his torn clothes while looking at his bruised, cut, and bleeding face. So deciding to put off the eyebrow subject until later, I fully turn to the vato.

"Are you coming with me?" I invited him. Making sure to keep my voice soft and steady in case they hit his head. The boy gaped, stunned that I had even bothered to ask him. Sighing, I wish Liyah was here. She's always been the one who talks to people. Not that I can't, it's just more of an annoyance more than anything else.

"I won't hurt you and I don't have anything to patch you up here so are you coming?" Patiently waiting until I see him bobbing his head, his eyebrows going up and down along with his head but not moving an inch off his face. He slowly starts to limp towards the passenger side before trying to open the door as you would a regular car.

I hold back my chuckles, as his eyes damn near pop out of his skull when the butterfly doors did what they were designed to do. Going towards the driver seat I promptly get in the car.

"My name is Elaina," I said turning to him once I finished getting situated in the car. "My name is Cesar." His voice was obviously way weaker than it is supposed to be.

"Well Cesar, you got any family you need to call to come get you?" He looks down at his lap. "My brother is in jail. Has been for 2 years now." 'Hm. That's not reassuring. Does he at least have the same eyebrows as you salad?' Looking forward to him continuing but only becoming disappointed when he doesn't say anything else...

"Alright let's go home then." Starting the car I speed out of the parking lot.

"Thank you for helping me." I heard his pained mumble. Turning my head to see him glancing around the car, his body still tensed up from the ass whooping he just got, before finally deciding to just look out the front window. Making sure to keep his eyes on his surroundings. Thankfully they were heading deeper into Santos territory. Those damn prophets weren't even supposed to be on this side. 

If only Oscar was here, he wouldn't be going through any of this. All his life Oscar was the only one to be there to protect and take care of him. Though, he didn't really realize how much he depended on his hermano until he had been arrested for possession of cocaine and illegal weapons.

"Anytime compa I would want the same to be done for my sisters." I said breaking him out of his thoughts. Which was true. The only ones outta all of us who know how to fight are Juju and I.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked, fully turning towards me. Now certain that this wasn't a trap but his mind filled with way more questions. Who was this girl? Where did she learn to fight like that? Where are we going? But his mouth just would not form the words for the life of him. What was she thinking? Was she just as nervous as he was?

Damn....this kid really got some enormous eyebrows. My sub conscience would not let that shit go yo. Shaking my head, I start to slow to turn onto my street.

"I used to have 6." My simple but monotone tone of a voice rang out as if it was just an afterthought. I haven't even thought about any of them or our brothers since Mom died and they shoved grandma in my care. 

"Now I have 3. Aaliyah, Julianna, and Arianna. You'll meet them when we arrive at the house. We're almost there, hold on tight." While driving down the street I notice a moving truck parked right in front of the house. I kept driving until I was stationed right next to it on the side of the new house.

Twisting towards Cesar to tell him that we were here only to start to let out a small laugh when I see him clinging to the seats for dear life.

"Sorry I do drive a little fast," I muttered to the terrified vato. Calmly watching as his wide brown eyes turned towards me as if I'm crazy, but he didn't die so...

Letting his eyes wander over to the house I swear I see them get a little bit wider. This was the creepiest house on the entire block. EVERYONE avoided it though no one really knew why but even the OG Santos didn't want to turn it into a trap house because of the rumors around this house so what the hell?! Turning towards the beautiful girl once again about to express his concerns only to be cut off.

"Come help me with the groceries and let's go get you patched up," I said before walking into the house with bags of food. I go straight to the kitchen with my hands full of bags. Its cherry wood cabinets were the first thing that caught my eye as soon as I walked in. Rotating my gaze around the room I noticed there was a silver flat top stove on the marbled cherrywood island in the middle of the kitchen. The silver ovens were mounted inside the cabinets so you don't have to bend to bake it and put things in the oven. 'I'm going to be able to cook my ass off in this.' I thought with a small smile.

"Juju!! Come help me please!!" I screamed while heading further into the kitchen. Motioning for Cesars star struck form to hop on to the marble island. Before going to grab the first aid kit that was thankfully on the far right counter.

"Yeah, Sissy?" I hear her say just before catching sight of Cesar. "Oh sweetie what happened?" She said in her soothing Louisiana accent. Something she still hasnt grown out of despite living with me in all different types of places for the past 6 years. Turning towards her I began to answer her question as Cesar was too busy staring gobsmacked at her yk say anything.

" I saved him from some niggas while shopping. Can you patch him up? LIYAH!! Get your ass down here!!" My voice rang out bouncing off the kitchen walls to be carried all the way to her room. Where the hell that puta at?? Waking me up at the unforgivable hour to not have her ass in here when I bring her damn food.

"Sissy I'm fixing up my room!"....No, this bitch did not just.

"Alright, then I'm eating your Cheetos!" 

...It didn't even take three seconds before I started to hear her fast and familiar footsteps. 

Yeah, move them feet bitch.

"Not my Cheetos!!!!!" She screams rampaging into the kitchen wearing a baggy t-shirt and some sweats. Only to abruptly stop when she bumps into and catches sight of the Mexican boy who had yet to sit on the counter as Juju was checking out all of his injuries. She lets out a squeak"H-Hi."

Did she just stutter? Instantly turning to look at Juju who was already looking at me with amusement and astonishment. Aaliyah miss 'hey what you trying to do tonight attitude' is stuttering? Don't get me wrong I know for a fact that she is still a virgin all of us are but I also know damn well that she dont act like one and NO ONE has ever gotten her to squeak out just a hi.

"Hola princessa," Cesar replied, smirking. Oh so you tryna get at my sister okay Salad I see you but, it was sort of sweet in a love at first sight kind of way because you could tell he was just as captivated in her as she was in him. 'This could get interesting' I think to myself as I continue to watch my free show.

I watch as she shyly puts up a smile. The blush that had started to creep onto her light caramel cheeks deepened until they turned a bright red. Then her eyes started to slowly drift down towards her outfit before they snapped back onto the eyebrow warrior the blush had damn near caked her whole face much to her horror and my satisfaction. The older sister in me secretly relishing, enjoying watching her little sister embarrass herself every once in a while. She then turns and high tails it out the kitchen as if a hell hound was on her heels.

'The fuck is her problem?' I think heading out of the kitchen. She ruined my fucking show.

"Nana, can you put the groceries up while I got a check on this puta?" I asked my grandma, before going after my Aaliyah. Walking down the hallways I pass people putting furniture away according to the interior designers' instructions.

I finally see her going into a room with a rose painted on the door. Well, that is her favorite flower and she's an artist so I'm not surprised to see her already painting up the house and it's not like I mind as long as I can paint some of the rooms and doors as well. But how long was I grocery shopping for? It couldn't have been more than 2 hours. Putting that thought away for later I walk into her room and notice my daughter playing with some toys on Liyah's bed.....and Liyah is going through her bags??

Once she sees me in the doorway though she drags me into her fully furnished room.

"Who is sexy in the kitchen?! You can't just bring home cute people and not tell me!! Look at what I'm wearing!" Oh, this horny little mother-

"Sorry, sis I didn't know I would be saving anyone at Walmart today. Next time I'll be sure to tell you how far to shove it next time you're hungry." I mumbled teasingly before walking over to Nena who was dressed in her favorite blue jeans and a plain grey shirt.,

While ignoring my sister's call of

"No! That's not what I mean." Nena was making the t rex eat the little soldiers because they stole her cookies.'...Damn right mija you protect your cookies.' joining her by grabbing another t rex I begin to Nom Nom Nom on the soldiers who were just trying to escape the inevitable. In the end I just picked her up and started tickling her stomach and she started laughing her little ass off.

"Are you even listening to me!!!!" I hear a yell from down the hall. All three in the room groaning upon recognizing the voice and how close it was to the room. All of us glancing at each other intending on not doing anything but before we could say anything the voice of Ari continued.

"I said I didn't want it there are you retarded do you know who my sister is?!?"

Heaving out a sigh before grabbing Nena, I start heading towards the screech of the banshee. I spot her and her dyed blonde hair screaming at one of the very handsome Philippino male mover.

I take a really good look at her as I'm walking over. She's a few shades paler than any of us from how long she's had to stay inside. Considering how she constantly stayed in the hospital in Crenshaw this is the first time in years she will be staying with us in the house and I know she wants to make it perfect. That's no excuse for how she's talking down to this dude right now though.

"Hey, princess how about we do not call the people who are kindly decorating the house and have our things in their hands retarded." My voice started turning into what my sisters call my 'Reaper' side. I honestly just call it my serious voice. 

Something that surprisingly slipped past Ari. Gazing at her, I watch as she turns to me with her puppy dog face. Thinking about it I know this move was really hard on Arianna before the disease took over. She and her sister were as thick as thieves and she was the sweetest little girl always being polite and caring. Then once shit went down and got real she became critically depressed and began pushing everyone away not saying that she didn't have a right to but when she fell in the deep hole of depression, and we all fell in right after her. 

Not that it was any of her faults it just seems like once cancer came, life just got worse everywhere else too. And after finally getting enough money for the treatments she needed, shit just got more real in Crenshaw forcing all of us to do some things we regret but in the end we all left on good terms. Although now she hides her hurt and pain behind this spoiled princess act.

"Sissy I want him fired right now!" Her high pitched voice echoed throughout the house. What did he even do for you to come at him like this? Looking around I notice everything looks fine. Pictures are being hung, plants are being placed in their places. They actually did a great job decorating in my opinion for all my brother is worth in the sibling department. You can't deny that he does know our style.

"What's the problem, Ari?" I said with a light shrug after examining the house making sure there was nothing actually wrong. Also while loving all the plants the movers were placing around the house. 

Just as that thought crossed my mind 2 workers both with hands full of bamboo palm, ivy, and moss cane all great plants for air filtration. Making a small note in my head to put some air filtering plants into the med room I brought my attention back on the subject at hand.

"They gave me the 2nd smallest bedroom in the entire house. I can't fit all my shoes in there!!" She shouted in my face...shouted....in my motherfucking face?

Has this bitch lost her mind? Looking down at Nena I see her giving Ari the same look as me. I'm about to whoop her ass.' I think to myself as I hear the little devil behind my ear saying 'grab her by her dyed blonde hair and toss her ass over the railing down towards the pits of hell where she belongs.'

Yet, on the left side I was holding Nena I heard the little angel say, 'There is no need for any more violence in front of Nena, not when you can help it.' Looking into her hazel eyes I reel in the ratchet and grab a hatchet attitude until I'm calm enough to put this bitch in her place.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask in the calmest voice I could manage at the time. Knowing that she is probably just stressed from the giant move. Though she did want a fresh start all she ever knew was Crenshaw and it was hard for her to finally open up to me about it before moving. She kept creeping around me until she finally broke down the night before the move. The silly duck. My thoughts were already beginning to calm me down, and though I tried my best to remain calm considering how everyone in the hallway paled I think I did a pretty horrible job.

"Sissy I wanted the master bedroom." She whined in her high pitched guilty voice, changing her attitude quickly and taking a few steps back while ducking her head down in submission. Although, her spoiled ass still dares to ask me for the master bedroom after showing me that type of disrespect. Don't do it.....don't do it.

"Go to your room. You'll be fine I told them to give you the room with the most sunlight. " I said calmly gazing straight into her eyes. Secretly enjoying the happiness that entered her gaze before she bounded out the room with new room ideas. Turning to Nena, not sparing a glance at the young girl who ran out of the hallway. Nena was looking at me with amazement

"Food!" She says looking straight at me causing me to let out a slight chuckle. Okay babe lets go get you some food kissing her forehead I look up and see no one around.

Hm.

I need to go check on Cesar anyway and then find out when Cerberus will arrive. Walking down on the dark wood floors and through the grey walls of the house. Listening to Nena's talk of the latest episode of teen titans.

Passing through the long hallway connecting the front and back doors I entered the kitchen to see.....no one there? Alright, where are these putas at? Going to the counter I hand Nena an apple for her to eat before turning around. I see the worker that I saved earlier from the fire breathing dragon, behind me looking like he wanted to say something, with the way he was nervously posted up.

His attractive face downcast as if I'd castrate him if he uttered something wrong. Admittedly something I have done before but not without proper cause. I seriously haven't seen people this scared of someone who's holding a three-year-old in their arms.....Unless that person was a pedophile. My sub-concession snarked in response in the furthest reaches of my mind.

"T-Thank you!!!" He shouts out at the top of his lungs in my kitchen. Hm. What is going on with people and screaming today? Looking down at Nena I see her giving the cutest confused look with her head cocked to the side while little bits of apple sat on her fat cheeks. So I unconsciously adopted the same bewildered position before looking back up to the mover.

"Are you okay?" I inquired quietly. Scared he was going to faint at any given moment. Looking at the way his chest heaved up and down from what I would assume is anxiety. My hermano would've had everyone he sent drug tested before sending them here to help move after what happened last time. Also knowing they were all my brother's trained people I continue to look at him. 'Maybe he's just nervous' I tell myself, still reaching down to grab the gun on my waist discreetly.

"It's just…..it's been a long time since anyone's stood up for me like that. He nervously finished before starting looking down at the ground like I kicked his puppy. He looks young but a couple of years maybe like 17 or 18. He honestly looks like someone who's been drastically hurt recently by the real world. I think I can get a good story out of him, maybe a good friendship? Still staring at him with a neutral look in my gaze.

"Walk with me, "I declared walking down the hallway in search of my lost sisters and puppo. I find them in the Med room. Smoking weed out of two of the bongs.

The workers did a great job putting everything away as fast as possible. Everything in the main house was done. I'm assuming they are working on the kitchen now by the sound of it.

I spot an eyebrow lord all nice bandaged, leaning against one of the bean bag chairs with Liyah in some shorts and a baggy shirt with her dreads up in a bun. Cesar also has a new all-black outfit with a tee and long pants and his golden chain. I see them awfully close to one another. Walking inside and motioning for the worker to close and relax on one if the bean bag chairs

"Ooh, what's going on in here?" I say in a playful flirting voice before placing Nena down who automatically goes to the fish tank to see if there are any fish in there yet. Once she finds out that there is nothing but water in there she goes off to explore. Shouting with joy once she spotted the giant black Presa canario and Pitbull mix. Who was more than happy to cover her face full of doggy kisses. Clearly missing his little hooman despite only being apart for a full 24 hours.

Turning away from her, he takes off to play chase with her somewhere in the house. Walking over to Juju, I take a seat next to her on the same bean bag basically in her lap, hitting the bong when she comes up for air.

Looking over I notice that my sister has seriously put a claim down on Cesar one that she knows that everyone will respect. Especially Juju and I considering how we always liked older guys.

I have to admit though, Liyah has to have that boy hypnotized with the way he's looking at her. Though when I glance at her she is just as captivated in him something she will probably try to deny later on. Turning my head to Juju after being tired of watching them eye rape each other I see that she has come to the same conclusion I have. Smiling and getting her attention I start making kissy faces.

Maybe people might think I'm making too light of the situation with how young all of us are but, what can I say if your old enough to fully carry out a blood mission you're old enough to fuck, smoke, and swallow whatever you want in my book.

Grabbing my phone I look to see the numbers 18:00 blaring at me from the screen and no messages. "Come cook with me," I said to Juju. She's not doing anything anyway. Knowing she will follow me I head into the kitchen. Nodding to the mover to follow me out of the room before I fully leave the room.

"Chica she looks in love," Juju said with a giant smile causing one to spread on my lips as well.

"I know I've never seen her like this," I said with a slight chuckle going into the fridge to pull out the chicken I bought earlier from the store. "It's good for her. She's smart enough not to fall in love at first sight though. Let's take them out someplace tonight so they could go on a date!" Juju said enthusiastically.practically Jumping in her spot before leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Juju it's only been a few hours. Calm down." I said laughing "Plus the poor boy just got patched up." I continued.

"You're a right sissy." Juju said nodding her head as if I made the discovery of the century "We'll do it tomorrow!" 


End file.
